


Dance for Me

by lexicalacuna



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Music, Not quite a meet cute, Slow Burn, first encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexicalacuna/pseuds/lexicalacuna
Summary: AURey's having a night out when she notices a tall dark stranger checking her out.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dance for Me

Rey was no stranger to the club, having spent much of her freshman year cutting a rug across the dance floor at one too many freshman parties.  
The rest nursed slippery shots of clear spirits, throwing back their heads in a staggered symphony, both drinking and in mirth, their movements as slurred as their words. The alcohol was the main motivation for their attendance, the atmosphere a welcome bonus.

Rey was there for the music.  
She wasn’t the best dancer but damn it, was she one for rhythm. She could feel the beat thrum in her veins, the melodies washing over her in a wave of tinkling notes. Could feel each chorus cresting like a rearing wave, crashing down in a powerful thrust that got everyone in the room moving along with it. 

There was something magical about it, a force to be reckoned with. 

She loved the way the right song could whisk her away like a debonair dance partner, easing her body into simple yet sensuous movements in concert with the soundscape. She never understood how she could trip over a flat surface (“A true talent,” Finn once remarked, with an approving tilt of his head as his girlfriend Rose smacked him on his bicep, chastising him for his cheek.), but yet somehow find it in herself to move as fluidly as she did on the dancefloor. The way her hips synced up to the gyrating beats of the latest dance hit, her shoulders gliding and rocking in synchrony, her lips loosely mouthing the lyrics. She liked to let loose, pulling her hair free from its usual buns, letting dark, kinked waves of hair cascade over her shoulders as she moved to the music. It was a brief escape from reality, one that delved her into a technicoloured universe constructed by a harmonious clash of euphonic cacophonies. 

But beyond that, she loved that it could be a balm after a long day, a soothing lull that gently nudged her to sleep. Nothing got her moving like dance hits though. 

She moved along to the new hit, her movements easy and natural, as if she’s heard this a thousand times before, her lips curled into a slight smile as she gave in to the music, all inhibitions lowered. 

It was this precise abandon that left her oblivious to the eyes that watched her movements with an attentiveness that mirrored a hawk poised for the hunt.

They say oh my god I see the way you shine 

This onlooker could certainly be likened to a hawk, with a proud Aquiline nose and an imposing silhouette that melded easily into the shadows the club. His dark medium length hair framed his face in subtle waves, the longer strands tucked behind his ear. He had full lips that would have been attractive if not for the fact they were often pulled straight and nearly taut. Often in displeasure and disdain. 

He donned a blazer with rich matte finish, his shirt a complementary shade of dark, smokey grey that struck a subtle but pleasing contrast to the blazer. The top button was undone, the only thing out of place in an otherwise impeccable ensemble. His satiny pocket square was a startling shade of crimson, striking a contrast against his monochromatic palette. The suit in and of itself was of unquestionable quality but the onlooker’s broad shoulders and powerful physique gave it a strength and gravitas that catwalk models were hard pressed to emulate.

He nursed a glass of whisky, gently swilling the large ice ball in it, the soft clinks barely audible over the blaring song over the sound system. The dark amber liquid was slowly lightening, tendrils of clear liquid winding through it with each swirl of his glass. He didn’t seem to notice his increasingly diluted whisky and if he did, it clearly wasn’t of paramount importance right now as something else- someone else was far more captivating.

Ooh I see you, see you, see you every time  
And oh my I, I like your style 

This wasn’t the first time he’s seen her. She was here fairly often, usually with the same group of friends. But they weren’t noteworthy, not like her. 

He watched the girl dance, completely oblivious to her surroundings, to the furtive, longing glances thrown by the men around her. He mused at the fact that while the bulk of the women were trying hard to appear sexy while dancing, this woman had chosen to just enjoy the music, not caring about how she looked. 

And yet...his eyes fell to her gyrating hips, the dynamic moves of her shoulders and arms, the way her face stretched into a grin when her favourite portion of the song (presumably), her movements speeding up and becoming that much boisterous, betraying her excitement, the way she sped up slightly to be in tune with the music again.

He was seldom moved to approach women in general, let alone in a place like a club. 

But something about her was....different. He took a long draw from his glass, lips grimacing slightly at how diluted it was now, breaking his gaze to glare at the contents of his glass. His gaze returned to her, his features now marred by a scowl when he saw 3 others join her, partially obscuring his view of her.

“Hey, that guy is checking Rey out...” murmured Finn, his voice audible to those in his immediate proximity. Rose turned to have a look, eyes widening in surprise, nodding her acknowledgement. Poe was far less settle, jumping and tiptoeing, craning his head to get a look. 

“Where??? Damn, you’re right,” he barked with a laugh that was a tad too loud. “Hey Bud-ouch!” his shouts were muted by Rose, who shushed him into compliance, knowing his actions would have mortified her friend. 

Rey temporarily snapped out of her reverie to follow the conversation, her eyes wandering over to where their gazes were pointed...only to lock eyes with him. 

He was looking right at her. 

She bit her lower lip, temporarily unnerved by the intensity of his gaze. 

Shit, he thought, draining his glass, slamming it down on the table with a bit more force than necessary. He looked up to meet her gaze again, somewhat surprised to find it still trained on him. He noted with disappointment that she had stopped dancing, her limbs now moving half heartedly to the song before she stilled, visibly nervous over his scrutiny. 

He nodded at her before buttoning his jacket, straightening up and walking straight towards her. 

She stared, transfixed, as he approached he, his gaze never leaving hers. 

Soon, he was in front of her, cutting an even more intimidating figure up close. 

“Hi,” she murmured, gazing up at him, a slight furrow between her brows.  
He gazed down at her, his face impassive, before he spoke. 

“May I buy you a drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ambiguity and the cliffhanger!
> 
> I was inspired by Dance Monkey by Tones & I and wanted to write a scene that came to mind while listening to it!  
> I have a few ideas on how I see this playing out but I'm happy to hear suggestions and ideas to bring this fic to life :)  
> It's all quite free form and open ended now so please offer up your input! Be kind please, it's been a while! This is un-beta'd and written in one sitting, at 2am, so please please be kind! I'm trying to get the hang of things again!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at lexicalacuna as well! :)


End file.
